Bisphenol A (hereinafter “BPA”) has been commonly used in the preparation of containers, many of which are designed to hold food or beverages. However, it has been found that BPA is an endocrine-disrupting compound that is eluted from the food and beverage containers and absorbed into the foods or drinks within the containers. It has been found that BPA has severe adverse health effects. Therefore, there is a desire to eliminate BPA from food and beverage container products, and thereby there is a need for substance that can be used as a substitute for BPA.